


Soul Bound -Final Fantasy VII-

by SlyAsaWolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, If media won't give me positive polyam rep I'll do it myself, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth actually communicating, Sephiroth isnt traumatizing Cloud for once, Slow Romance, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAsaWolf/pseuds/SlyAsaWolf
Summary: What if instead of going batshit insane at Nibelhiem, Sephiroth actually talks about what he learns with Cloud and Zack, and then the three decide to take down Shinra together?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Cloud's First Day in SOLDIER

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly for setting up some stuff later in the story, so the real plot will begin in the next chapter!

Today is the day that Cloud made SOLDIER. There is going to be a graduation ceremony tonight where Cloud will officially receive his uniform, but he has already been given his first mission: to deliver a letter to Sephiroth. He is only given a keycard that will allow him on the first class floors and a vague idea of where Sephiroth’s room is located before he is left to his own devices. Still trying to get used to the massive building, Cloud somehow doubts he will ever be used to it, it takes him over half an hour, and Sephiroth is not even there when he does find it.

The soldier in question is in the last place anyone would think of finding him, trying to do his laundry. It isn’t that he does not know how to do it. It has just been a long time since he had needed to do it himself. Shinra normally have people who take care of that shit for him, but he had given them the weekend off. They mostly hover around him anyways, and he had been looking forward to a peaceful weekend until he remembered the graduation ceremony that he and other first class SOLDIERs are required to attend. That and the fact he got blood on his clothes earlier means he has to do laundry now wearing black pants and a plain black shirt. The pants are fine enough, but the fabric of the shirt is driving Sephiroth crazy. 

When the door to the laundry room open, Sephiroth does not turn around, as he is busy reading a book and lazily folding while waiting for the rest of his clothes to get out of the dryer. This is the only room Cloud has not yet checked on this floor. The long flowing silver hair and his general air of menace are pretty good indications that Cloud has found his man, but he still asks timidly:

“Excuse me, sir, are you Sephiroth?” Sephiroth rolls his eyes while scratching at his chest, trying to rearrange the shirt so it is touching as little of his skin as possible. He immediately assumes Cloud is merely another member of his fan club, and he’s not in the mood to deal with a fanboy.

“Yes, but as you can, I am quite busy at the moment.” Sephiroth hides his book under the laundry he had previously been folding with one hand between his scratching.

“Oh, um, sorry to bother you, sir, but I was asked to deliver this letter to you.” Cloud is holding out the letter, and Sephiroth finally turns to regard him, first dropping his folded laundry into a basket.

“Stay here in case I need to send you back with a response,” he says simply as he takes the letter and tries to read it over. He seems agitated though Cloud doesn’t know it’s because of his shirt. “I am sorry, but this shirt is driving me absolutely mad!” Unable to take it any longer, Sephiroth pulls his shirt off in one smooth motion and throws it to the side. He sighs in relief, but Cloud’s staring with his mouth slightly agape. _Gaia, it’s like his muscles have muscles?!_

“My apologies,” Sephiroth smirks, upon glancing at Cloud’s face. “I am quite sensitive about what fabrics I wear, and I was only wearing that shirt because I have to do laundry.” Cloud manages to close his mouth nodding in understanding as Sephiroth goes back to reading.

“I’m sorry for staring, sir.” Cloud stares at his boots, so he won’t stare at Sephiroth’s impeccable form.

“It is quite alright. What is your name, soldier? I do not believe I have seen you before,” Sephiroth asks after he fully reads the letter, not that he recognizes most of Shinra’s employees.

“SOLDIER Third Class Cloud Strife, sir.” Cloud gives a flustered salute, though still feeling giddy at saying he is in SOLDIER.

“You are not in uniform,” Sephiroth starts in a scolding voice. “I assume you are one of the new graduates then?” Cloud nods. “I see. Well, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your accomplishment.”

“Thank you, sir.” Cloud’s face is beaming, still painted in a light blush, and Sephiroth notes his enthusiasm with mild distaste. _Hopefully, reality won’t kick your ass too hard,_ he thinks. There is something though about this young man’s optimism that Sephiroth finds oddly comforting, albeit simultaneously grating.

“And it seems like today is your lucky day. Someone thinks you have the potential to become First Class one day and has asked me to personally mentor you.” Cloud stares at Sephiroth with continued awe and disbelief.

“Someone wants you to mentor me, sir?” Cloud’s eyes look as wide as dinner plates with a renewed deep blush making him appear more ruffled, and Sephiroth has to bite back a laugh at how terrified he seems.

“That is correct, and I accept. However, I am… occupied for the moment, so we will have our first official meeting tomorrow. You are to come to my room as soon as you are able to after your mako injection. Do you understand?

“Yes, sir, I understand.”

“Good. Now you should be running along and stop calling me ‘sir.’ I’ll see you tonight, Cloud.” Sephiroth smirks, and Cloud has to will his body to move. That look, the fact that he’s shirtless, and the way he said Cloud’s name are making his heart race and his knees weak.

 _Sheesh, I know Sephiroth’s your childhood crush, but pull yourself together, Cloud!_ His inner voice chides him. _Who wouldn’t be excited?! This is fucking Sephiroth we’re talking about! And he wants to mentor me! Plus, holy Gaia he looks so good shirtless!_ Cloud silences the critical voice; nothing can bring him down today now! He feels like he’s walking on air as he makes his way back to his quarters to get ready for the evening.

The ballroom is so opulently decorated that Cloud would almost describe it as gaudy. Almost everything in the room is covered in red or gold, and the SOLDIER logo is displayed prominently as well. Cloud does not own a suit, so he had to borrow something from Zack. He has not worn it since he was Cloud’s age, but it is still very baggy on him. They at least pinned up the pants, so they would not drag on the floor. He feels a bit sad and out of place, wishing that his mom had been able to come.

The ceremony was short, more of a show to encourage new recruits, but afterwards there is a party with dancing. Cloud has no clue where all the women came from, yet there are quite a few couples milling about the dance floor. All the people being pushed to the edges of the room are making Cloud uncomfortable and mildly claustrophobic, so when he sees waiters carrying trays with glasses of white wine, he grabs two, downs them in quick succession, and sets the empty glasses back on the tray.

“Thanks,” Cloud mutters to the waiter as he wipes his mouth. The wine tastes very sweet with a mildly bitter aftertaste, and it instantly rushes to Cloud’s head, doing exactly what he had hoped it would.

As if suddenly remembering Sephiroth was supposed to be there makes him exist, Cloud spots him with his back to Cloud talking with two other First Class SOLDIERs on the other side of the room. He snags another glass of wine and sips on it as he meanders over to the trio. The alcohol is starting to turn Cloud’s cheeks a light pink.

“Ah, I see you’re a fan of Banora White,” the most flamboyantly dressed of the three says as Cloud gets close. He is wearing a long red coat that bears a striking resemblance to Sephiroth’s, and his fiery auburn hair starkly contrasts the silver and black hair of his friends.

“Huh?” Cloud cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“The wine,” the man clarifies. “I helped come up with the recipe. It’s made with Banora white apples, hence the name.”

“Oh. It’s delicious.” Cloud says simply, taking another sip of wine to hide his embarrassment.

“Thank you. I am Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class. This is my companion Angeal.” The most imposing yet quiet of the group nods. “He doesn’t say much. And you are?” He pointedly does not mention Sephiroth, and Cloud cannot see the death glare he shoots at Genesis. Not that he needs an introduction, the injury comes from not being regarded as Genesis’s companion, though Sephiroth supposes their relationship could best be described as a rivalry.

“I’m Cloud Strife, SOLDIER Third Class, sir.”

“Ah, Cloud, I was hoping I would see you tonight.” Sephiroth finally turns to regard Cloud. Cloud wonders if Sephiroth had not recognized his voice at first or was he purposefully ignoring the younger SOLDIER?

“You know this kid, Sephiroth?” Genesis asks with both of his eyebrows raised.

“Yes, starting today, I am his mentor.” As he says this, Sephiroth moves to stand behind Cloud and places his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. Cloud never would have described a touch as somehow both crushing and light before, but maybe that’s just the alcohol swimming through his system.

“Woah, Shinra must really be busting your balls if he made YOU take on someone,” Genesis says, sharing a laugh with Angeal.

“On the contrary. Shinra believes Cloud has a lot of potential, and I happen to agree, so I accepted. It is as simple as that.” Angeal and Genesis stop laughing and look between each other and Sephiroth with mild suspicion. They have never seen Sephiroth take an interest in anyone before, much less someone brand new to SOLDIER, but they decide not to press the issue now. Somewhere along the way, Cloud finishes his wine, so Sephiroth takes the empty glass and hands him a new one without Cloud noticing. All the while he still has one hand on Cloud’s shoulder in a possessive gesture.

“Okay…” Angeal starts but is interrupted by Genesis.

“Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Cloud, but me and Angeal have got to be going. Hopefully, we’ll be seeing more of you around here,” Genesis winks and lightly rubs Cloud’s arm, glancing to gauge Sephiroth’s reaction. Though his face is as unreadable as always, a clenched fist is the only tell that the situation is in fact bothering him. Cloud, on the other hand, is blushing a darker pink, and his big eyes are seemingly taking up even more of his face. “Such a cutie,” Genesis adds to himself with a smile and disappears into the crowd with Angeal in tow.

“Is… he always like that?” Cloud cannot believe that such a small touch made him feel like his body was on fire. His mind is still racing trying to process what had happened, though that’s even more difficult with his current level of intoxication. He feels like he just witnessed some sort of power play but for what purpose he cannot yet understand. Sephiroth has to pause for a moment to ensure his voice will come out even before he answers.

“No, I cannot say that he is... Did it bother you?” Cloud could be imagining things, but he thinks he hears a tinge of concern in Sephiroth’s voice.

“You mean the fact that he’s a guy?” Sephiroth nods. “No, but I can’t say I’m used to that type of attention… from anyone...” Sephiroth has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He has a hard time imagining Cloud has never been the object of anyone’s affection before. _Maybe he is the oblivious type?_

“Ah, I see.” Sephiroth glances towards the dance floor, which is still quite occupied. “Come with me.” Without awaiting a response, he begins to drag Cloud toward the middle of the dance floor. As they pass by a waiter, Cloud sets yet another empty glass on his tray. 

“Would you care to dance with me, Cloud?” Sephiroth asks, extending his left hand for Cloud. He takes it timidly and feels its warmth through Sephiroth’s glove, though a question is burning in the back of his mind.

“A-are you sure that’s ok? Won’t some higher up get mad if they see two men dancing together?” Sephiroth smirks at how shy Cloud is.

“They know better than to say anything to me. Besides, I do not see anyone paying us any mind, do you?” Cloud looks around the room, and, as Sephiroth says, no one is even looking at the pair.

“But I don’t really know how to dance.”

“That is not a problem. All you have to do is follow my lead.” Sephiroth’s cat-like eyes narrow affectionately for a moment as he says this. They are the type of eyes that Cloud would love to get lost in. It feels much different than staring at the eyes in a magazine. Cloud bites his lip for a moment before nodding his tentative agreement, and Sephiroth threads the fingers of his left hand through Cloud’s right, his own right hand placed slightly above Cloud’s waist. Cloud has to stretch a bit to put his left hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “Exquisite,” Sephiroth says so quietly that Cloud is not sure he actually heard it or imagined it.

The music seems to slow down as Cloud’s heart speeds up so much so that he thinks it will be able to beat its way out of his chest. Sephiroth starts out simple, directing Cloud to move in a box shape. Cloud steps on Sephiroth’s toes a few times, but he just smiles at Cloud with a patience Cloud didn’t think he had and resets the box. When Cloud seems to master the box, Sephiroth begins to move about the room a bit more sporadically. His hand on Cloud’s waist lightly pushing and pulling him in the direction he needs to go, and Cloud finds it easy to follow Sephiroth’s lead.

“I never took you as a dancer, Sephiroth.” Cloud states once he is confident he can dance and speak at the same time. Sephiroth chuckles.

“I have a lot of talents you might not expect, Cloud. As to why I can dance, though, not all problems can be solved with violence. Some require diplomacy. It would be quite inconvenient if someone I am trying to come to an understanding with asks me to dance, and I had to say no; do you agree?” Cloud nods. He never would have thought about something like that, but Shinra sure as hell does.

All too soon the song is over, and Sephiroth takes a step away from Cloud, though their fingers remain locked a few moments longer, Sephiroth’s fingers deliberately brushing Cloud’s hand as he finally pulls away.

“Do not forget. Straight to my room as soon as you are able. Now, good night, Cloud.” Cloud blinks, and somehow Sephiroth is gone. Cloud shakes his head in disbelief, but a look around the room yields no results as to where the man could have gone. He hadn’t just imagined it all, had he? With the party beginning to die out, Cloud heads back to his room feeling so light that it seems like his feet are not even touching the ground.

When Cloud gets to his room, he kicks his boots off at the door. He does not bother with the light switch, because the lights in the hallway had started to bother him and only gets his pants about half-way off before he collapses on the bed. He does not even attempt to take off his shirt as sleep almost instantly overcomes him.


	2. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has his first mako injection and needs Sephiroth and Zack to take care of him for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a bit longer than I had expected because I had a hard time making all the dialogue sound good to me, so I hope y'all enjoy!   
> I'd also like to give a huge thanks to my friends Michael and Tiff and my partner for proofreading chapters for me and giving me feedback. <3

When Cloud opens his eyes the next morning, he has the worst hangover ever. He instantly squeezes them shut again, trying to block out the bright light that is flooding into his room. His head feels like a herd of chocobos are stampeding through it, while his stomach has a mob of goblins trying to gnaw their way out.

“Ah, fuck,” he groans as he slowly sits up, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand and slumping forward. “I’ll have to tell that Genesis guy that the Banora White is the strongest shit I’ve ever drank.” After a minute or so, he chances a look at the clock before yet again closing his eyes. At least he’s not expected in Hojo’s lab for another hour, at 11.

With a final grunt of effort, Cloud heaves himself out of bed and slinks towards the kitchen for painkillers and some coffee. On the kitchen table, Cloud finds his uniform neatly folded. He had not been given it last night, so it must have been delivered this morning, or it had already been here last night, and Cloud was too drunk to notice. As his head throbs again, he wishes he could fix himself a big breakfast to get over his hangover, but the scientist that did his physical the other day warned him not to eat anything before his mako injection, because it is more likely to make him sick. However, he still needs his coffee to function.

 _First, painkillers, though._ Cloud reaches into one of his cabinets to grab the bag of coffee and extra-large bottle of pills that Zack had swiped for him. He has been experiencing frequent migraines for a while now, and the infirmary recently refused to give him more pills, convinced he is faking. _Who the hell gets addicted to over-the-counter pain meds?_ Cloud shakes out two large oval-shaped pills from the unmarked bottle before sticking his head under the faucet for water. The water that misses his mouth and slides down the sides of his face still feels good on Cloud’s burning skin. He sits up to pop one pill in the mouth and quickly gulps it down before the acrid taste can hit his tongue then he repeats the ritual with the other pill.

Just knowing the pills are in his system causes the headache to alleviate slightly. Cloud hums in relief as he goes about getting the coffee pot started. While he waits for it to be done, he runs his fingers absentmindedly down the zipper of his uniform sweater. He uses his free hand to quickly unbutton and discard Zack’s dress shirt before slipping into his uniform and is overjoyed to find it fits him perfectly. After a few minutes, a delicious scent fills the air, and Cloud’s stomach growls in protest.

“I know, I know. This is gonna suck, but I need you to cooperate for a while, ok, stomach?” Another gurgle informs him that, no, it probably will not cooperate. Fortunately, the coffee goes down without issue, and after Cloud takes a few minutes to fix up his spikes, he leaves for his appointment.

The room they have Cloud wait in looks like a doctor’s office, though just before they call his name, another SOLDIER is brought out of the lab on a stretcher. His eyes are staring blankly at the ceiling, and Cloud has to swallow a lump rising in his throat.

“Cloud Strife?” A young scientist calls, who couldn’t have been much older than Cloud himself. When Cloud stands, the scientist smiles at him warmly. “Right this way,” he says, gesturing to the lab behind him. Cloud thinks he looks really cute when he smiles, though his black bangs are partially obscuring gorgeous ruby red eyes.

While the waiting room might remind someone of a doctor’s office, the actual laboratory looks like it’s straight out of a science fiction novel with shelves upon shelves of chemicals lining the room. In particular, Cloud shudders at the large glass tubes in the back of the room that could easily hold a human inside. The young man ushers Cloud into an exam chair with leather restraints attached. He sits down and notes there is an older scientist mixing chemicals together at a nearby table who Cloud surmises is the actual doctor. Unlike the cute young scientist who had brought Cloud back here, this man is older, large and grizzled with a bald head and some heavy scaring on his face.

“I kinda expected Hojo to do this,” Cloud states, though he feels relieved at not seeing the infamous scientist himself.

“Oh, he’s much too busy for that,” the younger scientist laughs. “He trained us himself, though, so there’s nothing to worry about!” As he says this, he goes to fasten the restraints around Cloud, and Cloud nearly bolts out of the chair.

“It’s just a precaution,” the young scientist smiles sheepishly, trying to be reassuring. “Not everyone reacts to the mako well, especially the first time, and we don’t need you accidentally pulling the needle out if you start thrashing around.” Cloud nods grimly, remembering the SOLDIER he just saw getting carried away and lets the guy strap him in. The doctor doesn’t say a word as he prepares Cloud for the injection, just staring at him with a look that Cloud can’t describe, and it’s making his skin crawl.

“This may hurt a bit,” is the only thing he says before he jabs a needle into Cloud’s arm.

The moment the needle pierces his skin, it begins to burn. The green liquid slowly being injected into his arm feels too thick, like it will rip his veins apart. He tries to sit up, but the restraints hold him fast while every nerve in his body feels like it’s being set aflame. When his vision becomes nothing more than a swirling mass of green, Cloud closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing.

When Cloud next opens his eyes, the older scientist is removing the needle, and his assistant is unfastening Cloud’s restraints.

“Well, that wasn’t the worst reaction I’ve seen at least,” the younger scientist says, though his voice sounds far away and muffled, as if Cloud is submerged underwater. His vision is still tinted green, but he can at least see what’s around him again. “If you’re able to walk, you’re free to leave,” he adds after taking Cloud’s vitals.

Cloud is about to tell him he can’t when his body gets up on its own and starts walking to the exit. Without any input from Cloud, his body makes its way out of the laboratory and towards the elevators, like it remembers something Cloud forgot. Cloud begins to panic, trying to push against himself to no avail. His body still presses a button for one of the top floors and scans his keycard to get there. The last thing Cloud sees before his vision fades is him falling into Sephiroth’s arms.

It isn’t a feat for Sephiroth to carry the smaller man to his bed, but this disruption to his plan disturbs him a bit. He tucks Cloud in and sits on the edge wondering what to do next. He pushes a stray spike off of Cloud’s forehead and is awestruck at how the light streaming in from the window makes it shine gold. _He truly is stunning_. A woman’s voice echoes throughout Sephiroth’s head. She whispers something to him, voice sickly sweet and dripping in venom.

“I would never do that to Cloud,” Sephiroth bristles out loud at the voice only he can hear. When someone knocks a moment later, Sephiroth sighs in relief at not having to be alone with her. She has been telling him to do vile things recently, but he refuses to listen to them. So, he is pleasantly surprised to find Zack Fair, a satisfying light to contrast his darkness, on the other side of the door.

“Hey, Seph, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for someone. He’s a cadet, wait no, he just made SOLDIER.” Sephiroth puts a hand up to silence him before he starts rambling.

“Does he have spikey blonde hair and blue eyes by chance?” This just makes Zack more animated. He rocks from the balls of his feet to his heels, like he can’t possibly stand to stay still for even a moment.

“Yeah, that’s right! His name’s Cloud. Have you seen him recently? I’ve been looking for him everywhere!” Zack bounces up and down, and Sephiroth has to wonder how one person can have so much energy so consistently. He feels exhausted at times just watching Zack. 

“I have. The reason you could not find him is that he is here. He passed out in front of my door a while ago.” Sephiroth motions toward his bed.

“Whaaaa?!” Zack rushes to kneel beside the bed and gapes at Cloud’s prone form. “Why is he…? Oh right, he would’ve had his first mako injection today.” Zack grimaces, remembering his own first injection very well. “But why did he come to you?”

“Shinra made me his mentor, and we were supposed to be meeting today.” Zack’s head cocks to the side like a dog.

“Wait, they made you his mentor?” Sephiroth is getting annoyed that people keep questioning his arrangement with Cloud.

“That is correct. Why?” His voice comes out clipped, not bothering to hide his irritation, but Zack doesn’t notice or at least doesn’t say anything about it.

“Well, I had asked to be his mentor, and I thought I was a shoo-in for it… He’ll get a lot stronger faster with you, though.” Despite his obvious disappointment, Zack finishes his statement with a big smile. He wants what’s best for Cloud after all and, between the two of them, Sephiroth is clearly the winner. His response causes Sephiroth to relax. “So, how long do you think he’ll be out for?” Zack continues with visible concern.

“Hard to say,” Sephiroth responds with a shrug. “I would assume most of the day, though.” Zack looks from Cloud to a clock on the wall pouting. The clock reads 1 o’clock.

“Would it be ok if I hung out here with you then? I just know I won’t be able to get anything done with him like this.”

“I suppose. I have no other engagements for today.” Though Sephiroth tries to sound nonchalant, the idea of spending the afternoon with Zack sounds nice. The voice is much quieter when other people are around. “Would you like some tea?” Sephiroth adds after a moment. He oftentimes forgets what he’s supposed to do when guests come over.

“Yeah tea sounds great!” Zack flashes a beaming smile at Sephiroth. While Cloud’s eyes take up most of his face, for Zack, it’s his smile. It’s so charming that Sephiroth can’t help but smile as well as he turns to go to the kitchen. Zack hops up to follow him but not before casting one last glance at Cloud. _He’ll be fine. He’s in mine and Sephiroth’s hands!_

Zack lopes behind Sephiroth and seats himself at the kitchen table while Sephiroth prepares the tea. He pulls a small ornate-looking box, with the Shinra logo stamped in gold foil on the lid, from one of the shelves. Zack for once quietly observes the extravagance on display. Normally the opulence that Sephiroth is afforded bothers him, yet he demonstrates such elegance with this simple task that Zack is stunned. Who knew the hands of a fierce warrior could also be used for something as mundane as making tea?

“Thank you, Seph,” Zack smiles as Sephiroth sets the cup in front of him. Zack deeply inhales the steam rising from the teacup and hums contentedly at its mellow, sweet scent. He tries to take a sip too quickly, makes a pained face, and starts fanning his tongue immediately after he barely manages to swallow the tea. Sephiroth chuckles and shakes his head while Zack pouts.

“So, tell me, what do you think about Cloud?” Zack asks after he is finally able to take a drink.

“I must confess I do not know much about him yet. I was going to use this time to ask him some questions, but that has obviously backfired.” Sephiroth pauses to take a sip of tea. “What about you?” Zack’s eyes light up at being asked to talk about his secret crush.

“He’s a real nice guy, but he’s super quiet. I think he’s honestly one of the coolest guys I’ve ever met, though Gaia knows HE doesn’t know that. I also like being around him cause he makes me smile even more than normal, like you do, Sephiroth.” Zack finishes his statement with a small blush, and Sephiroth nods understandingly. He was right about Cloud being the oblivious type then. The bit about Zack confessing his feelings towards him goes right over Sephiroth’s head, though.

“I can certainly understand that.” The idea of him and Zack having affections for the same man doesn’t bother him at all. Unlike Genesis’s display last night, it feels natural. The two continue to chat for a few hours about nothing in particular, occasionally pausing to check in on Cloud. Around five there is yet another knock on Sephiroth’s door.

“Now who the hell is that?” Sephiroth asks himself out loud. Zack showing up had been strange enough, but Sephiroth is stupefied to find Angeal and Genesis on the other side of the door.

“Yo, Seph,” Genesis smirks, giving a two finger salute.

“What are you two doing here?” Sephiroth responds, glancing between the two of them.

“For real?” Genesis scolds. “You’re the one who invited us here! Said you had something important to tell us.” Sephiroth’s face pales slightly

“Shit I forgot about that. Cloud passed out in front of my door earlier, and I have been… distracted since.” Genesis’s eyebrows furrow, and Angeal tenses.

“You mean that kid from last night is here?” Sephiroth nods. “And you’ve been here alone with him for most of the day…?” Sephiroth bristles angerly at the underlying accusation.

“Nope, I’ve been here too,” Zack calls, emerging from the kitchen. If he realizes he just saved Genesis from having his ass kicked by Sephiroth, he doesn’t show it.

“Hey, Zack,” Angeal says, with relief visible in his eyes.

“Hiiii, Angeal,” Zack gives another award-winning smile and throws an arm around Angeal’s shoulders for a side hug.

“Yes, well now that we’re here, mind telling us what’s so important?” Genesis isn’t wanting to beat around the bush. His arms are crossed, and he’s tapping one foot impatiently.

“Sure, let us just step outside for a moment. This will not take long.” Sephiroth moves to leave, but Zack calls out after him.

“Wait, you want me to leave for a bit? It feels weird kicking you out of your own place…” Sephiroth merely waves him off.

“I am not sure how aware Cloud is, and this is something that needs to stay between the three of us for the time being. As I said, this will not take very long.”

The trio step out into the hall and shut the door. Zack has half a mind to try and listen in, but he knows they’ll be listening for him. So instead, he decides to go check on Cloud. No longer lying stiff as a board, Cloud has rolled onto his side, nestling deeper into the sheets. _Well, at least it seems like he’s just sleeping now._ Zack grins and lightly strokes Cloud’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Hey, Cloud, can you hear me?” Zack whispers. Cloud nuzzles into his touch and lets out a small sigh but doesn’t open his eyes. Zack has to swallow his heart, which is trying its damnedest to flutter its way out of his chest at such an adorable sight. He just drinks in the peace and serenity of the scene before him for a few moments, until he hears Genesis screech:

“You’re full of fucking shit, Sephiroth!” This is immediately followed by the sound of glass breaking. Zack rushes back into the living room to find Sephiroth closing the door, his face inexpressive.

“That didn’t sound good,” Zack states plainly, cautiously approaching Sephiroth to see if he had been hurt.

“It went about as well as I imagined it would,” Sephiroth responds with a disinterested shrug. 

“Did Genesis throw something at you? I heard glass break,” Zack continues on unimpeded, too concerned about his friend to just drop it.

“Just a vase. He missed, of course,” Sephiroth is beginning to tense up, not used to this level of concern that borders on nosiness.

“But what’d you say that got him so pissed off?” He doesn’t know when to back off.

“None of your business, Zack,” Sephiroth snaps. Zack shrinks away from Sephiroth’s harsh tone, and Sephiroth’s expression immediately softens. “You… would not be able to begin to understand.”

“And I’ll never be able to if you don’t explain it to me!” Zack’s hesitance is momentarily replaced by his own anger, and Sephiroth is the one that flinches this time because he knows Zack is right.

“I do not wish to discuss this right now. I am asking you as a friend. Please, for the time being, drop it.” Zack crosses his arms with a small huff.

“I’m not happy about it, but I’ll listen… only cause you said please, though…” Zack looks around the room, trying desperately to find something that will allow him to change the subject. He notes a TV with a DVD player but a distinct lack of DVD’s to watch. He slams a fist down on his open palm. “I know! How about I go grab a movie from my room? That’ll make the time go faster at least!”

“Do as you wish,” Sephiroth sounds disinterested, but he visibly relaxes at being able to avoid the subject for a while longer.

Zack struts back towards his room, running through the list of movies he has. He wants to pick out a movie that even Sephiroth will enjoy, so he is leaning towards something scary. _I should probably find something Cloud will like too in case he wakes up. Wait, what type of movies does Cloud even like to watch? Hm, I’ll definitely have to ask him about that._

Zack is yanked out of his thoughts when he gets to his apartment and finds his door broken at the hinges. _Aw, man, I hope nobody stole my collectable glass chocobos! I almost have the full set!_ There is no thief, and nothing has been stolen; there is only Angeal sitting on his couch, head in his hands looking distressed. The buster sword is propped up beside him.

“Angeal? What the hell are you doing in here?” Zack’s voice is mostly relieved that there is no actual intruder but also quite confused as to why his mentor broke in.

“I had to talk to you,” Angeal responds simply.

“And you had to break into my apartment to do that?” Zack’s tone is good natured, though laced with unspoken worry. Angeal blushes and rubs the back of his head anxiously.

“I suppose not… I didn’t know when you’d be back though, and I felt uncomfortable waiting in the hallway. Don’t worry… I’ll fix the door later.” Zack shakes his head exasperated that Angeal thinks the door is the biggest of Zack’s problems right now.

“I’m not worried about the door, man. I’m worried about you! What’s going on?” Angeal chews on his lower lip for a moment, searching for the right words.

“Do you… think Sephiroth is a monster?” Zack cocks his head to the side momentarily confounded. He hadn’t expected Angeal to bring up Sephiroth.

“Sephiroth? A monster? I mean… I’m sure he’s done things that people would consider monstrous, but that doesn’t make HIM a monster, you know?” Zack nods to himself as he finishes, satisfied with his response.

“What does that make him then?” Angeal asks, his eyes showing how desperate he is for the answer.

“Deep down? I think he’s a kind-hearted guy that cares very deeply for those he cherishes, like you, me, Cloud, and Genesis.” Angeal gives a small smile at this.

“I see… Thank you, Zack. That is exactly what I needed to hear.” Angeal gets up to leave, reshouldering the buster sword, having gotten what he needed, but Zack stops him.

“Wait! Does this have something to do with what Sephiroth told you and Genesis?” Angeal considers acting like he didn't hear Zack, but he wants to be honest. 

“Yes… I don’t want to discuss the details right now though, mostly because I’m not sure what to make of it all yet.” _What could be so serious that NO ONE wants to talk to me about it?!_ “Just do me a favor and keep watch over Cloud and Sephiroth… I’ll do the same for Genesis. It feels like a storm’s brewing, and I don’t like it.” Well, Zack doesn’t like the fact that his friends are hiding something from him, but he agrees to watch them, even if he has no clue why or what he’s supposed to be looking for.

While Zack is away, Sephiroth decides to check on Cloud himself. He hasn’t heard the woman’s voice since Zack showed up, so he feels it is safe enough. Cloud still has not woken up and has even started snoring faintly. The golden afternoon light is giving his entire body an ethereal glow, his hair forming a halo, and Sephiroth has to stop to take a few deep breaths in order to maintain his composure at such unearthly beauty. _An angel and the Demon of Wutai… seems oddly appropriate._ Sephiroth abhors the title, but it’s not like he was given it for no reason. _Does a demon like me really have a claim to someone as pure as this?_

“Cloud, it is time to wake up,” Sephiroth purrs into Cloud’s ear, while stroking his cheek the same way Zack had. 

“Five… more… minutes…” Cloud mumbles sleepily, and Sephiroth has to cover his mouth with his free hand to muffle his laugh.

“No, Cloud, you have somewhere to be, remember?” This stirs something deep inside of Cloud, and his body sits straight up. If Sephiroth did not have such lightning fast reflexes, their heads would have collided.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud gasps, eyes flitting about the room until they land on the silver-haired man.

“Good evening, Cloud,” Sephiroth smirks, gazing directly into Cloud’s eyes. Their newfound mako glow makes them even more appealing. Cloud holds his look for a long moment, thankful his vision is no longer tinted green. Now it is so sharp that Cloud can see colors he had not been able to previously, including the flecks of darker green in Sephiroth’s eyes which are sparkling like emeralds in the light.

“Good evening?” Cloud finally manages to say after tearing his gaze away from Sephiroth’s eyes; they were hypnotizing and easy to get lost in. He glances at the clock above his head, and it reads 5:30.

“Yes, you have been asleep most of the day, but Zack and I took good care of you.” Sephiroth gives a sarcastic half-bow.

“Zack’s here? Where is he?” Cloud looks excitedly about the room for his best friend, during which he notices just how sparse Sephiroth’s bedroom is. Apart from the bed and the rather luxurious sheets, the only other furniture in the room is a cleared off bedside table and a dresser with a mirror hanging above it. If it weren’t for a hairbrush atop the dresser, Cloud would think this room is never used at all.

“He left to get a movie from his room. He should be back any minute now.”

“Do you actually live here?” Cloud blurts out, and Sephiroth chuckles at the outburst.

“Yes, I do,” he says amused. “Why do you ask?”

“There’s almost nothing in here.” Sephiroth follows Cloud's eyes around the bare room. 

“What else would I need?” Sephiroth asks with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“I guess nothing, but most people decorate their rooms with photos of their family or something they collect.” Cloud speaks shyly, nervous about saying something that would upset Sephiroth. Sephiroth, for his part, momentarily pictures a framed photo of him and Hojo from when he was younger sitting on his table but immediately dismisses the thought. Maybe if he can erase Hojo from his memories, Sephiroth can also erase the nightmares and lingering feelings of dread that come with him.

“Do you collect anything?” Sephiroth asks, not wanting to be the subject of the conversation any longer.

“Before I came here, I used to have a couple of those little glass chocobos. They were really hard to come by in Nibelheim, but mom managed to find a few for me. I ended up giving them to Zack, though, cause he almost has the full set.” Sephiroth’s ears perk up at the mention of Cloud’s hometown.

“I’m sorry, but did you just say you are from Nibelheim?”

“That’s right. I’m surprised you’ve heard of it.” An impish smirk breaks out on Sephiroth’s lips, and a new plan formulates in his mind within seconds.

“That is… quite convenient actually.” Sephiroth licks his lips suggestively as he says this.

“How so, sir?” Cloud squirms a bit from the intense look he's receiving. 

“I am leaving tomorrow for a mission to Nibelheim. It would be rather helpful to have a local to show me around. Zack will be accompanying us as well.”

“I’d be honored to join you, but why are you being sent to Nibelheim?” Cloud can’t think of any strategic importance Nibelheim would have to Shinra since the mako reactor was shut down.

“There have been some rather large monsters disturbing the town as of late.” Attacks by monsters were certainly not unheard of and thus a safe cover for anything else Shinra may have planned.

“Monsters…?” Cloud asks, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

“If you have something to say, then say it,” Sephiroth tries not to sound too annoyed at once again being questioned.

“It’s just that… That sounds like a job for a Second Classer, at best, and certainly not worthy of sending the top SOLDIER.” He is certainly not as oblivious as Sephiroth had first thought.

“Astute observation, Cloud.” Sephiroth smirks, his lie well-rehearsed. “The truth is, I am being sent to retrieve some top-secret documents from Shinra manor.”

“Oh, that makes more sense,” Cloud mutters, embarrassed. Of course, Shinra would have a good reason for sending Sephiroth on a mission that he would not be savvy to.

“Indeed, and now that you are the only other person who knows what I will actually be doing there, I except you to make sure I remain undisturbed during my search.” Sephiroth had been concerned about how to keep the rest of SOLDIER from following him, or worse, trying to help, and now an answer has kindly presented itself to him.

“Do you not know what you’re looking for?”

“…The president told me I will know it when I see it,” Sephiroth’s voice drops, sounding much more ominous and sending a chill down Cloud’s spine. He can’t put a finger on why this situation doesn’t feel right to him, maybe it is the flash of malice that he sees in Sephiroth’s eyes when he mentions the president.

Zack doesn’t bother to knock when he returns and is able to walk right in since Sephiroth rarely locks the door. After his talk with Angeal, he had finally settled on a horror movie about a doctor that experiments on babies to create the ultimate super solider. _Even if Cloud doesn’t like it, it’ll give us all an excuse to cuddle._

“Hey, Seph, I’m back!” Zack calls.

“We are in the bedroom,” comes the response. _“We?” That must mean Cloud’s up!_ Zack rushes in and finds the two sitting on the edge of the bed talking.

“Cloud! You’re ok!” Zack shouts throwing his arms around Cloud’s waist and pulling him in for a crushing hug.

“I won’t be if you suffocate me,” Cloud gasps, wiggling against Zack’s grip. Zack lets him go, giggling.

“Sorry, I’ve just been so worried about you, buddy! How are you feeling?” Sephiroth grimaces. Out of all the things the two had talked about, he hadn’t thought to ask Cloud how he was.

“I’m doing alright, but I’m starving! I haven’t eaten anything today.” Cloud’s stomach rumbles loudly at that moment as if to confirm this.

“Oh, I will order us something to eat then,” Sephiroth jumps in, happy to have a task to momentarily distract him from his social ineptitude. When their food arrives, Cloud is amazed to see more sushi than he ever had before. Some of the rolls Cloud hadn’t even heard of and is anxious try at least one of everything. As he is stacking his plate as high as it can go, he notices Sephiroth is only grabbing a couple of pieces.

“Is that all you’re gonna take?”

“I do not need to eat much, but I know how much Zack loves to eat, and a newly initiated SOLDIER will have a new appetite to match,” Sephiroth smirks as he eyes Cloud’s plate, though there’s no judgement behind the look. Cloud flushes a light pink, and Sephiroth has to bite back a laugh at how easy it is to embarrass the young man. 

Once the trio have had their fill, there is still plenty of sushi left. Zack and Cloud have eaten to the point of bursting and couldn’t eat more even if they wanted to. So, while Sephiroth is putting away the leftovers, Zack is tasked with setting up the DVD player.

Zack and Cloud fall asleep at some point during the movie, with Cloud’s head on Sephiroth’s chest and Zack’s buried in the crook of Sephiroth’s neck, where he had hidden the second the movie actually got scary. He makes no attempt to move either man, something he definitely would have done a week ago, but the heat radiating off both bodies is solacing to him. If only he could know how drastically their lives would change in the upcoming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to get working on the next chapter, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry it's a slow buildup; I promise it'll be worth it in the end!   
> See y'all in Nibelheim ;)   
> Kudos and kind/constructive comments are always appreciated!   
> Also, thank y'all for your support on chapter 1, because it really motivated me to keep writing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so kudos and (constructive/kind) comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
